During installation of blades on wind turbines the characteristic shape of a blade may experience unforeseeable drag effects caused by passing winds. Such drag effects may cause the blade to yaw or swing in an uncontrollable manner when the blade is suspended from lifting equipment, such as a crane.
In order to compensate for horizontal movements, the lifting equipment may be fitted with tack-wires. However, such tack-wires apply large forces onto the crane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,405 B2 relates to an apparatus for handling rotor blades. The apparatus comprises a carrier element connected with a rotor blade receiving means. The receiving means includes a carrier frame configured to enclose at least three sides of a rotor blade upon handling. A plurality of inflatable cushions may be provided throughout the rotor blade receiving means. One disadvantage of this solution is, however, that a large and expensive carrier frame is needed for carrying the blade.
There may be a need for an improved and simplified way of handling wind turbine blades.